This purpose of this proposal is to seek support for the Joint meeting of the Society for Leukocyte Biology (SLB) and the International Endotoxin and Innate Immunity Society (IEIIS) to be held at the Sheraton Grand, in Chandler, Arizona from October 14-16, 2018. This is the 51st Annual Meeting of the SLB and the 15th biennial meeting of the IEIIS and the fourth time that members of SLB and IEIIS will come together in a joint forum. The central theme of the 2018 meeting is ?Myeloid cells: Development, Environment and Inflammation?. SLB is the leading scientific society with a focus on facilitating research on leukocytes and their roles in the pathophysiology of acute and chronic diseases. As far as we are aware there are no other meetings or societies that specifically hone in on this important theme of the leukocyte and immunity. The annual meetings sponsored by SLB fill this void. The long term goal of the SLB and its annual meetings is to attract multi- disciplinary attendees from academia, industry, and health care organizations to maximize the exchange of ideas and foster research collaborations, so as to accelerate progress in multi- and inter-disciplinary basic and translational research. With this long term goal in mind SLB has joined forces with IEIIS to expand our reach to a wider scientific audience, including international colleagues. Also included are 4 Special Interest Group (SIG) pre-meeting satellite sessions, including one with a biomedical engineering focus which will bring together biologists with engineers expanding our reach to an even wider audience. The overall objectives of the 51st Annual SLB meeting are three-fold. Firstly, to provide an outstanding scientific program consisting of notable plenary, keynote and symposium speakers with prominent national and international recognition. Secondly, to provide opportunities for promising new investigators to present their work during platform and poster sessions. Thirdly, to foster an inclusive environment for support of women, minorities, students, and trainees. The 2018 meeting will continue the Society's tradition of excellence by bringing together scientific researchers of all levels in an environment created to facilitate excellence in science, networking, and career advancement. We will achieve these objectives through the following aims. Aim 1: To provide an innovative and scientifically progressive program in a collegial forum to address the latest developments relating to myeloid cells, their development, environment and role in inflammation. The program will feature 5 plenary and 6 concurrent sessions with 27 invited speakers and 4 pre-meeting satellite SIGs. Aim 2: To provide an opportunity for new investigators and student trainees to interact closely with established scientists. To facilitate this aim, a poster flash talk session, 2 poster sessions and numerous networking sessions are scheduled. Aim 3: To foster the participation of women, minority, and disadvantaged scientists. The meeting program will include a Members in Training & Transition session, a Professional Development Workshop, and a Women and Diversity Workshop. We are requesting support from the NIH to fund 15 travel awards to the most meritorious trainee applicants.